God's Bird: Flashback1, Greed
by the random alchemist
Summary: This flashback is part of my main fanfiction. Its just a minor explanation to how Gluttony, Greed and Envy lived before Greed got sealed... I'd suggest reading up to chapter11 of my fanfic to find where this flashback comes into play.


Febuary 08, 1722

"Damnit"  
Envy paced around back and forth. "Greed keeps making me look like an ass"  
"An ass!" Gluttony repeated.  
Envy. "That's right you dumb twat! I'm getting made an ass of by Greed. You remember what Greed is"  
Gluttony thought for a moment. "Is homunculus"  
"No! I mean yes but the other thing." Envy responded.  
"Greed is Jerk..? Is right now?" Gluttony asked Envy.  
"Yes, that's right! You're getting to be semi-smart." Envy responded, grinning at his young co-worker.  
Gluttony assumed because he was grinning that he had said something nice so he smiled.  
"You-know-who wants you to come with me and try to catch him... again. So come on." Envy commanded.  
Gluttony followed, obediant as ever. Though Gluttony smile was fake now, he didn't want to catch Greed for good reason. He knew what would happen to him once he was caught by you-know-who. He'd probably be destroyed... like the others.

"What the old hag hasn't givin up on me yet? So how you'd find me again, using the brat sense of smell..." Greed said, sitting on a tree branch.  
"First, his names Gluttony remember. And yes, Dante still wants me to catch you. I don't see why, if we left you alone for long enough the red stones in you would get used up and you'd die just like a pathetic human." Envy replied.  
Gluttony was confussed. Dante? who was that. He said she wanted to catch him. That meant his creator. So was Dante her name?  
Envy kicked the tree down and the fight began between the two. Gluttony stood back, he was young and still not nearly as strong as Envy or Greed. The fight went on for a while. As usual Envy couldn't find a way around Greed sheild so he gave up once he couldn't fight anymore.  
"Damnit, how do I beat you!?" Envy said, panting from his fatigue.  
"I don't know shapeshifter: Think of a way. Also tell Dante that you two are about as useless as a gaggle of baby geese and she should come face me herself. Oh and terp"  
Gluttony was hiding behind a tree he came out and looked at him.  
"If you're smart you'll get out of there. You're nothing but a tool and you're the only one... that can stop this"  
Greed then turn and bounced from tree to tree, leaving the two other homunculi to go home empty-handed.  
Gluttony was confused by what he said. Stop what? he wondered. Did he mean to stop Dante, his creator.  
"Come on Gluttony, no use staying here gathering dust." Envy said, removing Gluttony from his thoughts.  
"Can we eat?" Gluttony asked.

Later apon their arrival back at Dante's mansion. Dante, Gluttony's creator, was very unimpressed."How can two capable Homunculi fully energized lose against one that's pretty much run out?" She asked angrily.  
"Hey don't blame this all on me. He doesn't even fight." Envy responded, pointing at Gluttony.  
Gluttony looked at Envy than his creator, he said nothing.  
"You're suppose to help Envy. That includes fighting Greed." Dante scolded Gluttony, irritated at him.  
"Yes, but Dante"  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" Dante questioned Gluttony, her voice sounded horribly angry. She didn't give him time to respond, she clapped her hands together and walked up to Gluttony placing them apon his large belly.  
Gluttony didn't know what hit him. He felt massive pain and weakness through his body. He fell to the floor and coughed up blood. He lifted his head and looked up to his master, he felt so weak and sick.  
"I'm... sorry Master..." Gluttony told her weakly.  
She continued to look at him angrily. Where did he pick up her name. Probably Greed. "You are never to call me that. It's very bad. That's just a small punishment for being naughty. You aren't to repeat that... ever." She turned and walked away.  
Gluttony continued to sit on the ground, he was still in a great deal of pain. He looked towards Envy.  
Envy gave him a look of pity. Gluttony seemed to have no common sense at all. He sighed and walked away. "You watch yourself. She can use alchemy and create her own arrays. She used the icky one on you"  
"The icky one? Death?" Gluttony questioned him finally getting up.  
"Yes, but she only used it long enough to hurt you. Next time she might now deactivate it." Envy said finally leaving the room.  
Gluttony didn't fully understand why calling her Dante was bad but he knew pain and he knew he didn't want to die. So he would never do it again. 


End file.
